


Death's Summoning

by heretoday898



Series: Soldiers of Death [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Constantine (Comic), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Post-Demon Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoday898/pseuds/heretoday898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Dean, Deadpool, Constantine, Jason Todd, and Batman meet up to summon Loki for Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> So stuff actually happens in this part. Let me know what you think :) Loki might seem a little OOC but it's nothing bad, he's not weak or anything just surprised.   
> As always I do not own any of these characters and all mistakes are my own.

The Avengers Tower was a mixture of the epitome of what the modern world had to offer and what the future would bring.  It was a bright, shining obelisk straining towards the sky casting a protective shadow over the city of New York.  Dean hated it.  He grimaced and glared at the offending structure while standing in front of the entrance.  A smug chuckle sounded from the side of him as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.  “Mate, there isn’t a reason to have it out for cities,” Constantine smirked around his lit cigarette as he squeezed Dean’s shoulder.  “Overpopulated pits of evil and despair is what they are,” Dean grumbled as they moved into the lobby of the building ignoring Constantine’s grin.  

 

The lobby was just as impressive as the exterior, but Dean and Constantine couldn’t experience it to the fullest.  As soon as they entered the two blondes immediately noticed the mass of security guards surrounding a person wielding two katanas.  The rest of the lobby was deserted having been cleared out for safety.  Both men chuckled at the site before them, the guards clearly outmatched and Wade having a blast.  “Please do not tell me you just walked in the front door,” Dean called to the merc as he and Constantine headed towards the commotion.  Wade looked over with a grin under his mask as a few of the guards turned towards Dean and Constantine.  “I figured it would be the last thing Stark would have expected,” Wade exclaimed as he bashed a security guard over the head when one got to close.  “Well, that is true I suppose.  Would have thought you’d scale the side of the building,” Dean snorted as he took out the two guards advancing on him.  “I’m sure Stark here has some high tech defense system to prevent that from happening,” Constantine added as he watched the two men disable the remaining guards, Wade with more flourish and zeal than Dean.  

 

The private elevator chimed just as the last security guard hit the floor.  Iron Man strolled out with the faceplate up revealing Tony Stark’s annoyed expression.  Tony glanced at the three men and his security guards littering the ground.  “Well, I’m glad they could provide you with a workout Deadpool,” Tony commented with an exaggerated sigh, “follow me, the others are already here.”  The four men clamored into the elevator, Dean staring in awe at the Iron Man suit.  The elevator ride was awkward with Wade singing along tunelessly with the elevator music.  The doors opened on one of the top most floors.  As the men exited, Tony punched in the code for his lab and motioned them inside.  Once inside, Tony’s suit disassembled around him vanishing into the floor much to Dean’s disbelief and entertainment.  

 

The lab was bright, home to inventions and technologies Dean could not begin to name.  It was a stark contrast to the two looming dark figures in the center of the room.  Jason Todd was outfitted in his normal gear sans the helmet but with a red mask covering his eyes.  While the Batman looked ominous in full regalia, casting shadows outwards to repel the fluorescent lighting.  Tony approached the two men motioning for everyone to take seats on the surrounding chairs and couch.  Tony grabbed Death’s book from his bench while Dean and Constantine ended up thigh to thigh on the couch as the other men claimed the chairs.  

 

Dean watched at Tony made a quick hand gesture as blue holograms popped up in the center of the chairs and couch.  Files with images and information on all the men present were showing across the screens.  Dean started to sweat as he tried to calmly look at his designated file.  He thought Charlie had destroyed all evidence against him and Sam when they took on Dick Roman, apparently nothing can be hidden from Tony Stark.  Dean subtly glanced around, gauging the reactions of the men around him.  Wade and Constantine already knew about his run-ins with the law, but the other three who have sworn to uphold the law in their own ways, Dean was unsure of.  Nothing could be gained from looking at Batman’s face while Jason’s face registered mild surprise for a fleeting moment.  Stark was outright glaring at Dean with a contingency plan to call the authorities already in place.  

 

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t haul your insane ass to a padded cell,” Tony threatened Dean as an Iron Man gauntlet flew to attach itself to his hand.  Dean jutted his chin in defiance as his hologram file became larger and gained the attention of everyone in the room.  “Oh please, you know who Batman is, I think that’s worth more than some long dead serial killer who's never actually killed anyone,” Dean snapped at the billionaire.  “On top of that I am also sitting here in your sanctuary, enhancing it with my awesomeness I might add, me, Deadpool, who has killed and maimed countless individuals, oh yeah and that’s for money, and while we are on the subject of killing sorry for killing you in that other dimension,” Wade added with a nod to Stark as he reached over and patted Dean’s knee.  Tony minutely shook his head in disbelief at Wade’s antics then turned his attention back to Dean.  Dean just cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms in retaliation, mumbling an apology as he bumped Constantine.  

 

Tony snorted an objection at the points of defense raised by Dean and Wade.  To his left Batman shifted quickly gaining everyone’s attention.  Dean looked over and saw the Dark Knight staring directly at him, he raised his head meeting the gaze levelly.  The group stared in awe as the cowl was pushed back revealing dark sweaty hair and penetrating blue eyes.  Dean kept his gaze level and revealed nothing about the uncharacteristic display.  A smooth voice, just as deep as Batman’s but less gravelly spoke, “Stark, if you possess half the brain capacity I think you do, you should be able to determine the truth from the lies regarding Mr. Winchester here.”  “Dean, it’s Dean, Mr. Winchester was my father,” Dean automatically responded, “Bruce Wayne,” replied Batman as he reached out to shake Dean’s hand.  Constantine was smirking next to Dean, hiding his surprise at the the turn of events.  

 

Bruce and Dean released each other’s hands as Bruce looked at Jason who was frowning thoughtfully.  Looking back at a shocked Tony Stark, Bruce continued to address the subject of Dean’s criminal history.  “If you don’t already know, Dean specializes in the supernatural much like Constantine.  However, his seems to be a family business mostly involving his brother and a few others viewed as family.  If you look at the cases the killings started before the Winchesters appeared in town then stopped around the time they would leave.  I’m sure you can see where this is going.  Stark, you have dealt with aliens and superhuman beings, why is it so hard to imagine something supernatural framing Dean and his brother,” Bruce lectured while flicking through the different aspects of Dean’s hologram file.  

 

Bruce looked back at Dean, “I could not save Jason like you could save your brother,” he solemnly began, “I could not seek revenge for Jason like you could, what I have is my duty and morals, my one rule to prevent me from becoming like the criminals I catch, I can harness the darkness but never join it.”  Dean looked quickly at Jason, noting the slight loss of color to the kids skin tone and the furrowed brow.  Turning back to Bruce, Dean could understand the situation the man put himself in, but that didn’t mean he had to agree with it.  “I have damned myself, on more than one occasion, I have become everything I’ve hated and have crawled my way back from the abyss.  But I didn’t do it alone, I had my brother and best friend there to pull me back from the edge.  Sometimes you have to become the monster in order to stop evil, but you always have to come back to humanity.  That’s what family is there for and if you think any one of your kids wouldn’t drag you back from the darkness, then you deserve to be alone in your vengeance,” Dean claimed as his hands clenched and shook.  The lab was dead silent, even Wade was quiet though his mouth was dropped to the floor.  Constantine cleared his throat trying to diffuse the tension, “alright lads, I think we’ve had enough opinions for one day, let’s get this bloody ritual done.”

 

Tony, recovering from the unexpected scene, quickly brought up the screen with the ritual on it showing the men what needed to be drawn and spoken.  Bruce pulled the cowl back over his head and the ominous presence of Batman came back.  In silence, Dean and Constantine quickly drew the summoning circle in lambs blood on the floor of the lab while Wade and Tony began placing the items in their designated positions.  Overall the ritual was simple, Dean just hoped the real Loki would show up and wasn’t a complete dick like Gabriel.  The men stood back as Constantine stepped into the summoning circle and began the ritual.  The lights and the holograms in the lab immediately shut off as the first pulse of magic coursed through the air, plunging everything into darkness.  An eerie green light began to throb in the middle of the circle as Constantine finished the last lines of the summoning.  The lab lights flickered back to life as Tony was hurled across the room, crashing into one of his benches.  Constantine took a half step back as a tall, lean figure in black and green leather with gold accents appeared in front of him.  The figure was facing the direction Stark was thrown in and lethally strode forward to seize Tony by the throat.  However, before he could reach the genius another lean figure in black blocked his path.

 

Loki abruptly stopped, staring at the figure in mild horror.  Tony clamored to his feet and slid behind the figure for safety, having no desire to be tossed out his window again.  “Death,” a smooth, richly cultured voice came from the man in black and green leather.  “Loki,” Death replied with a sardonic lilt.  “So it was you who gave these mortals the ritual to summon me, why?” Loki demanded with a wave of his hand acknowledging the others in the room.  “I think you know why Rock of Ages,” Tony piped up as he strode out from behind Death and over to Dean and the others.  Loki followed Tony’s movements with sharp calculating eyes, taking in each one of the men present.  He must have come to the conclusion that they were no threat, for he relaxed his stance and ambled over to the center of the room.  Death followed and took a seat on the couch indicating for the others to take seats as well.  Dean sat down on the couch and watched as Loki conjured a plush chair for himself.  

Loki looked on speculatively as Dean and Constantine arranged themselves on the couch with Death.  “Do make the necessary introductions Stark,” Loki sneered at the inventor who glared in return.  “Dean Winchester, John Constantine, Deadpool, Batman, and Red Hood,” Tony stated as he gestured to each man.  “Two nobody’s and two more, what are you calling them now, superheroes,” Loki scoffed, “why did you have me summoned?”  The question was directed at Death but it was Tony who answered, “we want to know who the big baddie is you were working for when you tried to conquer Earth.”  Loki froze staring slack jawed at Death.  Death just calmly gazed back as the trickster tried to find his words.  “Look man, Death contacted us looking for assistance.  So what can you tell us about the guy,” Dean interjected when Loki still couldn’t answer.  

 

“Thanos,” Loki breathed the name on a whisper.  The god of lies visibly shuddered at the name causing Dean and Constantine to share a look of unease.  “Alright, so who is this Thanos?” Jason spoke up with a gruff voice.  Loki looked off past a point over Jason’s shoulder, “the Mad Titan is another name he goes by.  He ends worlds, destroys all life in his path, and all in the name of his love for Death.”  Dean turned his head to look at Death, “dude, you got an admirer and a crazy one at that.”  Death just levelled a look at Dean, one that is specifically reserved for the hunter.  “I don’t understand,” Loki continued still staring off into nothing, “why now, why protect Earth?” Loki questioned finally looking at Death.  Death looked away with a sigh, “I am more active here, Earth is full of the most fragile forms of life.  But, there are powers here, old ancient powers that are on par with me.  This is the only world with the capabilities of stopping Thanos, if it is not here, well, I’m sure you understand.”  Dean looked down at his scarred hands which were hanging loosely between his knees.  He knew about some of those ancient powers and he knew Constantine did too, but what did the others have to do with this.  Death continued to speak drawing Dean’s attention back.  “This world has an interesting mix of both freedom and fate,” Death said with a meaningful glance at both Dean and Constantine, “it will need to be enough to stop Thanos.  The destruction of Earth will throw the universe out of balance.”  Dean snorted, “and you’re all about balance,” he finished with a quirked eyebrow towards Death.  

  
Loki was looking back and forth between the two trying to puzzle out the relationship.  Giving up momentarily he instead addressed another issue, “what is the other reason for my summoning?”  Death nodded towards Tony, “I need you and Stark to make some weapons for me.  It requires highly technical and delicate magic which only you can perform.”  Loki smirked and nodded in acceptance, he would enjoy the opportunity to rattle Starks temper and to get his hands on some of Death’s spells.  Tony only groaned and rubbed a hand over his face as Wade snickered off to the side.  Death gave a satisfied hum as he patted Dean and Constantine’s knees and vanished.  Tony began to grumble as Loki stood up and began tinkering with things around the workshop.  “Well, I have rooms made up for everyone if you want me to show you around,” Tony began to lead the men to the door.  A chorus of dissension sounded behind him with Dean’s, “no way in hell am I staying in some loud, dirty city,” being the loudest.  Tony whipped around telling Dean it was free room and board which quickly shut the hunter up.  Constantine and Wade followed next to Dean as Loki elected to stay in the lab, but was quickly shot down by Stark.  Batman and Red Hood followed the others out the door, but quickly vanished from sight, presumably heading back to Gotham rather than stay with Stark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or Kudos please!


End file.
